El caballero inexistente
by KaoruB
Summary: VIÑETA/Notas-Siempre daba la impresión de que un caballero dorado descendía de algún paraje empíreo para salvarlos a todos. Sin embargo, Seiya y los demás conocían de sobra que no había ningún cuerpo allí...


_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada**_

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar en este fic! Cuando recorrí este animé, al llegar a la parte de la armadura de Sagitario no pude evitar asociar su imagen con el protagonista de la hermosa novela de Italo Calvino, "El caballero inexistente". De ella tomo prestado el título y, tal vez, la idea central de su argumento. Es muy sencillo, espero que les agrade :D_

* * *

><p><strong>El caballero inexistente<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando Seiya se desplomó, supo que el juego se había acabado. Habiendo alcanzado el límite de sus fuerzas, solo tuvo tiempo para un último pensamiento: seguía siendo débil.<p>

Dispersados en diversos puntos de lo que se había convertido en un campo de batalla, el resto de sus compañeros yacían de la misma forma, rumiando la derrota. El enemigo era demasiado poderoso, ni siquiera con el apoyo de Ikki pudieron vencerlo. Con el orgullo herido, casi sin aliento, luchaban internamente para no dejarse ganar por la desesperación. Como en cada situación límite, cada uno de ellos intentó por su cuenta expandir su cosmos un poco más, pero la realidad era que ya no les quedaba ni una gota de energía.

-¿Es todo? ¿Esto es todo? –se lamentaba Seiya, mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, era tal su debilidad que sus manos, al tratar de sostenerlo, resbalaban una y otra vez, húmedas de sangre y sudor-. Maldición…

Para peor, la escandalosa carcajada del enemigo se le colaba en las entrañas, acrecentando su frustración. Era una risa grosera, ofensiva. Sin embargo, el joven no se amedrentó. Seiya se había jurado alguna vez que, mientras respirara, no retrocedería jamás. Sobre sus hombros pesaba una responsabilidad, en su corazón latía un propósito. Con rabia, con hambre de victoria, con inusitada determinación, logró pararse por fin sobre sus pies.

Tambaleando, obstinado, Seiya daba un inseguro paso tras otro, lentamente, sujetándose el hombro izquierdo con la otra mano para atajar la sangre que emanaba de la herida. Los ojos se le cerraban a causa de los golpes y del dolor, su visión se empañaba, o se desenfocaba, por eso en un primer momento no pudo darse cuenta cuando el cielo se cubrió de espesas nubes.

La oscuridad parecía amenazadora, se cernía sobre los abatidos y sobre los que aún persistían enhiestos, presagiando alguna clase de fenómeno extraordinario. El enemigo, presuntuoso, creía que era el escenario perfecto para el golpe final, Pegaso se arrepentiría por no haberse dejado matar. El Protector de la Diosa, en cambio, presintió un milagro.

De un momento a otro, una súbita rajadura partió el cielo en dos mitades y, de entre los rayos solares que se filtraban, comenzó a descender una brillante y conocida figura dorada. Aun desde la defectuosa perspectiva de Seiya, era evidente que se trataba de una armadura, la armadura de Sagitario.

-¿Pero qué diablos? –exclamó el extrañado rival, sin poder entender lo que ocurría-. ¿Otro santo? ¿Otro de esos imbéciles?

Siempre daba la impresión de que un caballero dorado descendía de algún paraje empíreo para salvarlos a todos. Sin embargo, Seiya y los demás conocían de sobra que no había ningún cuerpo allí, que solo se trataba de una apariencia de materialidad, legítima en su coraza, pero carente de sólida esencia. Aun así, aquella vacuidad sabía darle vida a su poderosa armadura y reavivar las esperanzas en los espíritus quebrados. Con solo verla, los santos caídos comprendieron que todavía no estaban vencidos.

La estructura resplandecía de tal modo que parecía estar viva. No, no tenía cuerpo, pero de alguna forma _existía_. Sagitario estaba hecho de bravura, de memoria, de lealtad y de constancia, acaso también de cierta melancolía. Vivía por su propia voluntad de vivir, luchaba por su propia voluntad de luchar. Existía sin voz, sin huesos, sin sangre, pero con el afán, el propósito y la resolución. Si para perseverar basta con eso, entonces para existir basta con eso.

-No es nadie –murmuraba el enemigo, aturdido por tan insólita aparición-. Está vacía, ¡_no es nadie_!

-No es nadie –corroboró Seiya, que observaba la flamígera coraza con el mismo asombro de la primera vez-. No es nadie, porque su esencia es tan transparente y noble como su alma, y porque su corazón no es el músculo que tú quisieras destruir. Un guerrero no es su cuerpo, sino su espíritu.

Allí estaba la armadura, reflejando en su bruñida superficie, como si de un prisma se tratase, el desconcierto de uno y la renovada fe de los otros. Nada por dentro, solo su razón, su pasión, su orgullo. Nadie por dentro, solo la voluntad de aquel que ha oído una vez más el llamado, de aquel que ha visto renacer la determinación en quien ha heredado _su_ determinación. Nadie por dentro, solo aquel que existe por la necesidad de proteger. No habría un caballero, pero todavía respiraba su coraje.

Ante los estupefactos ojos del mal, ante la fervorosa mirada de los Santos de Bronce, el centauro apuntó con su flecha de oro hacia su nuevo portador.

.

-Me alegra que todos hayan vuelto a salvo –manifestó Saori.

-Como siempre, le debemos el honor al Santo de Pegaso –acotó Ikki, con cierto sarcasmo.

El aludido se sonrojó levemente por tan, para él, inmerecido reconocimiento.

-No lo hubiese logrado sin la ayuda de…

-¿De…? –lo instó Saori, al ver que dudaba.

-De _él_, de Sagitario.

-¿La armadura de Sagitario volvió a aparecérseles?

-No, no es solo la armadura –murmuró el joven, recordando-. Es la voluntad, la _voluntad_ del santo que vive dentro de ella… aunque ya no exista.

* * *

><p><em>Utilicé los términos <em>santo_ y _caballero _indistintamente, sepan disculpar._

_Y gracias por leer n.n_


End file.
